Two Souls
by xAmeliax
Summary: Nobody lives forever, but when his soulmates life is taken from him, he vowed to find her to be reunited no matter what. Even if, after searching for 150 years as a ghost he finds her, her soul is in Sam and Deans innocent little sisters body. Sister fic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one 

Dreams

It wasn't the right thing to do especially on her own, but she couldn't think of anything else she wanted to do more.It felt like it was something she'd done before it was so familiar, she was somehow 'drawn' to this little passageway, the cold stone beneath her fingers, tracing every outline as she walked.It was the start of something dangerous. It was the start of the impending death that had preceded her once before, an impending death that Amanda Winchester refused to go through…again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I walked down the narrow hallway, a hallway I'd walked down so many times before. Although I tried to avoid it. I only ever walked down this hall when something was wrong, the paintings of my family, my mother, my father, my brothers lined the walls…all died in vain to save me from a fate that they could never stop no matter how hard they tried. Some will say I bought this on myself. They are wrong.__I stopped to study they're faces, my guards stopping a little way behind, I was owed this much._

_My mothers beautiful pale face stood out from the rest, she was so strong so independent, something I could never be, I was young when she died, just a child's mind ready to be moulded to anyone's bidding, although she was not perfect she had an eye to see when our country was ready for a war, but everyone has they're faults, she was a sucker for romance and after my father died many men came and went, half of which I've forgotten and I don't intend to remember. _

_My mother was hard willed with me. We didn't speak often, as queen there wasn't much time to spend with your daughter. __I had my places of solace of course, one of which was down this hallway. If I didn't have my guards behind me I would trace my hands along the cool stone wall until I found the crevice that pushed a side to reveal the smallest passageway you could dream of, I spent many of my years from the age of 10 in a little compartment at the end of the passage, it wasn't just a secretive place I hid from my mothers wrath, but also a place of harmony, my harmony. _

_From the age of 16 I was able to meet my lover without anybody ever knowing and it was the best 4 years of my life, but that's in the past. __My lover. My man. My soul mate. He was the only man that I ever truly loved, he was all I thought about on this long walk, this long walk toward my death, toward my execution, I passed his beautiful face in the crowd that had gathered to watch, it wasn't hard to spot he was the only one who wasn't jeering, yelling for my death. There was sorrow in his eyes as there was in mine, in our final meeting he spoke of our souls meeting in another life, they'd recognise each other, he'd said and we'd finally be together, forever. _

_As I stepped up on to the wooden platform my velvet green dress slid across the floor soundlessly, I felt it attach to each of my legs as I stepped forward, it was a dress to which I only wore on special occasions, I could feel the splinters beginning to pry into my bare feet I had decided against wearing shoes today, I would not need them where I was going. I saw the execution block…I saw the executioner with his black hood, in that second I saw my death. And I knew that the splinters in my feet wouldn't matter for it would all be over soon._

_  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Amanda woke with beads of sweat dripping down her face. Her itchy blankets were around her ankles and she was breathing heavily, the third dream within a month to wake her with a start. To a normal person this would have been a considered weird, but for Amanda Winchester there was no such thing as normal, everything unusual was weird.Her entire life had been raised around things that to you and me were unreal and unthinkable. She battled them daily with her family, or until her father died, now she battles them daily with her brothers, Sam and Dean. They're dysfunctional family that worked better then any other.

Amanda wiped her brow from sweat with her wrist and rubbed her neck the way they did in the movies, motel beds weren't the best. Her slender body was always exhausted in them, sitting up she pulled the band from her silken chocolate brown hair and let it fall over her shoulders, it was greasy and she knew that today she'd finally get a shower before her brothers, they had gone out for the night and left her to it for she was in what they call a 'girly mood' she looked across at the youngest of her brothers, although older than her, he was younger than Dean. Sam wasn't the one to stay out all night, although she doubted he'd be up soon she knew that she'd get a good twenty minutes before there was a banging on the bathroom door. She looked to her left to see that one of the cribs were empty, unmade. Dean had stayed out last night, what else was she expecting? Amanda smiled to herself and swung her legs over the side of the bed and sighed, she waddled her way over to the bathroom and locked the door as quietly as possible so as not to wake her brother.

She sighed and turned toward the plastic white bathtub leaning over and switching on the shower that hung above it. She stood in front of the mirror as she slipped out of her tank top and shorts, taking in the full extent of her washboard stomach, something she'd worked hard to achieve. Amanda was able to achieve around fifteen minutes of her expected twenty when to her shock, her eldest brother was banging on the door. She stepped out of the bathtub whilst mumbling about privacy being important, and swung her damp hair onto her one shoulder, wrapped a towel around herself was about to pick up her sleep wear, when she decided that she would leave a little note on the steamed up bathroom mirror for Dean.

'Finally' was all Dean could muster in his hung over state that morning. Amanda could smell the alcohol on his breath as he passed and the smoke that had attached itself to his clothes was circulating around the motel room. Sam was still asleep and Amanda hoped that Dean hadn't let him drink to much, Sam rarely drank but when he did, well, he was just never able to handle his liquor. Amanda sat on the edge of her bed and pushed her hair in to a rough bun, Sam was sound asleep and so she decided it was safe enough to get changed in the room they shared rather than wait for Dean to finish in the bathroom.

She picked her outfit carefully, they were moving on today, some hotel further north that was terrorised by poltergeists had caught Sam's attention. Picking something subtle, jeans and a tee, she pulled them on quickly before Sam woke and trotted to the mirror to tame her hair, she'd inherited her mothers hair, although much longer it was terrible to comb and even worse to keep a certain way. It usually lay straight, right down to the start of her bum. On occasions she tried to curl it, it just retreated back to its old state of straightness, although it suited her face, her blue eyes that stood out and her full lips that could seduce any man. She felt every knot combed through in her hair, after five minutes she got fed up with even attempting to comb it all, she pushed it up into a ponytail and started at herself in the mirror. Her skin was drying out and she desperately needed to pluck her eyebrows. She didn't feel particularly attractive today, although she gave up long ago on finding a boyfriend, just after her father went missing, her brothers were her life now, nothing would change that. She looked across to Sam lying sound asleep, his thin lips were opening and closing slightly with his breathing and his dark hair fell loosely over his face no direction to it at all, Sam was Amanda's rock don't get her wrong she loved Dean as much as she loved Sam they were equal in her eyes but Sam, he was just much more sensitive to her feelings, he'd helped her through a lot when they lost they're dad, mostly because he was going through the same thing, it was sometimes hard to understand how Dean was feeling. He tends to let it out in….his own way.

Amanda set about making herself busy, folding clothes as quietly as possible ready for packing waiting for Dean to finish in the bathroom so she could apply her makeup. Sam kept flinching in his sleep and Amanda wondered what he was dreaming about, something normal she hoped, last year Sam had had some trouble with 'visions' to which had saved a lot of lives but in the process caused him pain, something Amanda was at a loss at watching helplessly. Sam woke with a start turning over in his bed his sheets clinging to his body as he twisted, Amanda smiled, so he had drank to much last night, even with the extra hours of sleep he'd had, he looked exhausted his dark eyes were small and strained,

'Rough night last night?' she asked a sly smile creeping to her lips, Sam sighed and fell back his head falling onto his pillow and resting his arm across his eyes,

'Something like that yeah.' He replied peeking at her under his arm and smiling, Dean opened the bathroom door with a grin on his face that stretched from ear to ear,

'Hey little brother' His towel was wrapped around his lower body, tucked into itself at his torso, his bare chest was on show a chest that could easily be mistaken for a models, it was something Dean was proud of. Sam groaned as he lifted himself from his bed, he rubbed his eyes with his palm and pulled on some jogging bottoms, walked to the bathroom on his way pushing Dean who stumbled slightly until, after looking rather dumbfounded, winking at Amanda laughed and walked toward his own duffle bag to get dressed for that day that preceded them.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews ) very kinda. Ok so its kind of a short chapter, i wanted to post something tonight but i also have to do some revision for my exams so it is pretty short. sorry bout that. Hope you enjoy it though )

x x x

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter two.

Explanations

Sat in the Impala for hour after hour tends to give you time to think, Amanda sighed staring out of the back seat window as the trees blurred together to make a wall of green. Sitting in this car reminded her of the crash. The crash that almost killed Dean, it was a thought that brought tears to Amanda's eyes, to lose one of her brothers would tear her apart, to her there was no point in living without either of them. The crash had happened after a fun filled night of explanations, her father had been possessed and had tortured Dean, teased Amanda about killing her the way he killed her mother, pinning her to the wall in the little wooden hut and slowly moving her higher contemplating out loud when to cut her abdomen. Whilst Sam was able to shoot their demon father in the leg with the colt, it wasn't enough, the 'yellow eyed demon' got away.

After they'd stumbled to the Impala, and started it up, there was a crash. A lorry ran into the side of the impala, Deans side. Amanda had been leaning over attending to Deans injuries when it hit, it forced her backwards and her head cracked into the window and she fell to the car floor, her ankle trapped between the seats,

'…out the bag Amanda?' Snapped out of her own personal nightmare Amanda looked at her brother blankly as his hand was awkwardly positioned behind his seat expecting something from her.

'Sorry Sammy what?' she looked at the back of his head expecting some reply instead he turned around looked her in the eye and smiled that 'are you sure your ok' smile,

'Are you ok?' she sighed and rolled her eyes, she could see where this conversation was going.

'I'm fine, just thinking, what did you ask me?' she smiled back, a sweet and innocent smile.

'The map. Its in my bag.' she retrieved it for him from his duffel bag and his and Deans conversation returned to normal.

After driving for a day and a half, passing open fields and driving through tiny towns, only stopping for supplies and breakfast they were slowly going through a small town in Arizona,

'I'm telling you I couldn't live in this type of place, its to….small.' Dean screwed his face up in his criticism,

'I wouldn't mind, its hard to believe that a small town like this could have any sort of problem with what we do' Amanda entered the conversation aimlessly, she locked eyes with Dean through the rear view mirror she smiled and he winked, it was something they had, Dean winking, it was just his way.

'well this isn't where we're staying, we'll be about an hour out of here although, this is the closest thing to a neighbour the manor house has' Sam repeated what he read from the leaflet, a worried look spreading his face. Dean noticed,

'Great. So we're locked up with a spook. With nowhere to run.' Dean smirked at Sam's face,

'Don't worry Sammy I won't let anything hurt ya' Dean laughed at Sam's expression and turned AC/DC up as Sam began to retaliate.

Amanda was used to this it was how her brothers worked.

Her brothers. They aren't her brothers or at least, not biologically. Her father had saved her and her own brother from a fire in her nursery when she was six months old, her mother was burned on her ceiling and her father refused to leave and burned to death alongside her. Amanda's brother, Noah, died of smoke inhalation. She grew up with the Winchesters, never knowing the truth until she was sixteen. When she found out that Sam and Dean weren't her real brothers, that the man she called daddy wasn't really her daddy, she was distraught, the woman she'd been raised to avenge wasn't her mother, wasn't the woman she'd been told about. It hurt. It more than hurt. When she was told about this deceit she packed her bags and vowed to John that she would never return, that he'd never see her again, she saw the pain in his eyes of what he'd done, what he'd caused by lying.

It pained her just as much. She spent her teenage life travelling, she did many of the tourist things, visiting the Vatican in Rome, taking a gondola ride through Venice, walked down sunset boulevard in Los Angeles but she also did the amazing, once in a life time things, she rode horseback across Venice beach, Skied Austria's well known ski slopes, saw the eye sore that is the Eiffel tower. She often became curious of the family she never knew, what her last name was, where she lived for 6 months of her life, what her dad did for a living how much like her mother she looked. The usual things. She thought carefully after seeing a picture of her mother in an old paper not to dig any further, it wouldn't do anything, it would never bring her family back she was alone.

Walking through her hotel lobby in Egypt she noticed a brother teasing his sister with a spider and it hit her, she had never been alone, she had her family, she was a Winchester. Nothing could change that John Winchester had been her father, Sam and Dean Winchester where her brothers and it was Mary Winchester who's death they were avenging.

Standing in front of this huge 18th century manor house Amanda felt small, it really was one of natures most beautiful pictures,

'This place is fugly' Dean surveyed the property,

'Shut up its beautiful.' Amanda scolded turning back to this building. She heard Dean snigger at her choice of words but rolling her eyes she ignored him .

'Yeh leave Manda alone Dean, she's a sucker for this sort of thing' Sam laughed at himself and poked Amanda playfully in the side.

Two stories high, the manor home could have belonged to royalty. It was more of a castle than a manor house, made up of sand coloured stone bricks, the roof was a navy blue that rose to a point in the middle, on the parts of the house that came forward the roof rounded into a spear.

It was massive, pure white windows lined the walls. The bell tower that sat square in the middle of the building rang the time, 1 'o' clock, to the left of the building there was a small chapel its roof turning into a rounded spear with a cross standing upright.

The entrance door to this magnificent building was old and brown wooden oval door, it was defiantly the original, Amanda got a sudden sense of de'ja'vu, but she dismissed it, she'd defiantly seen her fair share of old fashioned doors. She laughed as Sam had to bend to proceed through it, before she entered she took a quick look around her from where she was standing she could just see the gardens that went on for miles, flowers of every kind were mixing together creating a variety of different colours, blues, pinks, violets, reds...there were steps that lead downwards to somewhere that Amanda couldn't see but she was determined to explore and find out, it was beckoning her like an old friend, for once she was excited about this hunt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Updaaaate, sorry took me a while i know. **

**here it is : **

**Amelia x x x **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

**Declan**

Amanda walked out into the cool air and the setting sun heating up her back as she walked, her brothers were still back in their room trying to solve the case, she'd become frustrated at the lack of information and Sam had suggested a walk. She jumped at the chance to escape.

They'd been there for almost two days now Dean had found out from the blonde receptionist using ways Amanda didn't want to think about, that three people had died in the past year being ripped apart by something that seemed to just disappear without a trace. Well not quite.

Searching every bit of the internet for clues to what was happening Sam found the history of the manor, an old legend told that a British princess stayed in the manor in the late 14th century when she had come over on foreign affairs it was here that she met her lover, of course she had been promised to another man back in England and when she was queen Britain would rule once more. But that wasn't quite how it turned out, the princess, Eva, she was shy and unable to speak for herself people were able make her succumb to they're own opinions and do their bidding, on the rare occasions she disagreed with her mother she was scolded for it severely and when her mother finally died and Eva became queen she ruled for 3 years with her 'fiancée' and when they married he accused her of treason and had her hanged.

Amanda guessed that her husband found out about the affair and had her hanged, out of love of course. How bitter.

Amanda walked through the field of colours, which were mostly just weeds, toward the steps that lead to the courtyard, she'd asked at reception if it was ok to take a walk around the grounds. She stood at the tip of the barely visible steps looking down, what had once been a beautiful courtyard was now overgrown and dead, weeds were sleeking up toward the sky through the cracks in the pavement, there was a large mouldy coloured stone arch at the far end and through it she could see a large lake as black as night, weeds had really left there mark here.

She took a step forward letting the cold breeze cool her down and shake her hair around her face, when she heard a snap stopping her once more raising the hair on nape of her neck, it could just be a small animal? Maybe a rat or a even fox this would be a heaven to them. She turned and looked around anyway just to check, she'd learnt long ago that it was better to be safe than sorry, nothing, probably just the wind or as she'd thought before just a animal.

The lake was dead, Literally. Nothing moved, no ripples of the fish from the depths below. This place should be classed as creepy, it was the type of place the stupid airhead went before being brutally murdered in the movies, but to Amanda this place was peaceful and quiet. Nothing to disturb her thoughts as she sat beside the lake taking in this breathtaking view it reminded her so much of that old Lady of the lake legend, she half expected a hand to rise up awaiting a sword.

'Peaceful, isn't it? I come here when I'm worried sometimes' a male voice spoke behind her as she jumped up ready to defend herself startling this young and handsome man, his blonde hair shaggy against his head shook as he stumbled backwards out of shock. catching himself he smiled, flashing his perfect white teeth to Amanda who immediately righted herself pulling her arms down faking a surprised look,

'Who're you?'

'I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Declan, I work here' he pushed his hand in front of her, awaiting a reply with a patient smile slapped across his face.

'Oh, you didn't scare me.' yeah he did, she placed her hand in his and shook 'Amanda'

She turned back to take one last look at the ladies lake,

'Well. See you around' she smiled beginning to walk past him, although she didn't want to leave this solace but at the same time she'd rather not share it with this man. What kind of guy sneaks up on a girl anyway? She began to walk up the stone steps again with his dark eyes on her back.

* * *

'Amanda!' Deans deep voice echoed around the room, she knew she shouldn't have left without leaving a note.

'Yes, oh wise one?' she smiled up to him her most innocent 'I love you please don't hurt me' smile.

Dean huffed looking at Sam who stood across the room laptop resting on his knees, the manor room was small and unwelcoming, the wallpapers were light greys giving off an uncomfortable atmosphere, there was bunk beds against the one wall and then just in front there was the double bed, to which Amanda had fought for when they first arrived.

'Amanda, where are my keys?' to Amanda's surprise he wasn't yelling at her about safety instead…his keys? Why would Amanda have his keys?

'Dean, I haven't touched your keys, seriously, I can't even drive so that doesn't make sense.' Amanda sat on her bed pulling off her shoes,

'Oh, well. They aren't where I left them and Sammy hasn't had them…?' Dean looked at Sam quizzically as did Amanda, he shook his head and went back to work. Dean sighed a 'great' and slammed the door into the even tinier bathroom.

'Found anything more? About Eva I mean?' Amanda crossed her legs facing Sam who was sat in one of the arm chairs, his feet resting on the polished wooden breakfast table.

'Kind of, we got a name on the lover. Thomas Nyss. Seemed like a genuine guy, killed himself after Eva died, thinking that their souls would be reunited. From what I've read he vowed to meet her again, whether in death or in a future life. The idiot' Sam scoffed clicking around on his laptop, Amanda frowned at her brother getting up to change,

'You don't believe in soul mates?' she asked pulling on her pyjama shorts,

'Your kidding right?' he laughed at her innocence 'it's a matter of opinion I suppose, its just a belief, one that I don't follow' he shrugged returning to his laptop,

'Sam? Can I ask you something?' Amanda walked toward the second armchair whilst pulling her hair into a ponytail her fringe falling into her eyes, Sam looked up from his laptop quizzically, the tone of her voice suggested she wanted to be serious for once,

'Its about yellow eyes, we haven't heard anything from him in a while now. Do you think maybe he's planning something big?' she'd tried to phrase it so it didn't suggest she knew something and she'd tried to sound afraid, her dreams were becoming more and more intense and she had no idea if they were even dreams anymore, it seemed to her that she was being given visions although she didn't know what of. Sam looked at her seriously his dark eyes searching hers unable to find the answers he was looking for,

'I don't know Manda' there was that name again 'maybe, I haven't had any visions recently, who knows. It's nothing for you to worry about though, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it' he smiled a reassuring smile to Amanda although he knew from her expression she felt no better, he placed his laptop onto the table reclaiming his legs and crossed the space between him and Amanda, pulling her into his brood chest and resting his chin on her head.

'Seriously, don't worry about it, there's no point focus on this case' she nodded and he kissed her forehead in a brotherly manner.

Amanda weakly smiled at Sam, he might not have had visions, but she was becoming more sure that she was, she fell back in to the soft bed and closed her eyes.

* * *

_I'd often wondered what it would be like to be in love. Something so amazing that you'd give up everything to be with that one person. Maybe even life itself._

_I checked both ways more than once to make sure I wasn't being followed, although I doubt anyone would dare follow me without good reason. __I slid my hand into the crevice and pushed with all my force until there was gap big enough for me to slip through. I could feel the cold stone against my back making my shy away from it, and I slid as fast as I could until I came to the end of this narrow corridor into a small room, lit by many candles he was lying on our makeshift bed waiting for me. Tonight i was late. _

_He was my one and only and yes, I would give up life itself for him, for I knew that without me there was no life for him. He flashed that smile to me, my smile. The smile he saved for moments like this when we could finally be alone without having to pretend that he was 'below me' pathetic social standards stood in our way. I would happily give up my pompous fiancée to be with him that stupid man that was only with me to unite our countries, Italy and England together at last, he was arrogant and disgusting he barely treated me like a human being on many occasions I feared for my life. _

_I smiled back at him seductively and lay down beside him his hair fell into his face as he leaned over me I could feel the heat of his body warming my own, how amazing this was. _

'_Eva' _

'_Thomas…My Thomas' I smiled tracing the outline of his jaw his hair beginning to fall against my cheek as he leaned in further our eyes meeting. He laughed at me a low whisper making my heart beat much faster than normal my breathing becoming more and more rapid,_

'_It's been far to long. I miss you' he whispered into my ear kissing my cheek his hand moving toward my waist pulling me closer. I tried to reply but I couldn't instead my lips met his._

_Amanda…_

_Amanda…_

'Amanda!' Deans voice cut through Amanda's dreams, and she moaned rolling over wanting to keep this fantasy rolling.

'Come on we have work to do' Sam pulled the covers from her, the cold air hitting her legs andinstinctively she pulled them into herself.

'Manda, I am not kidding. Get up now.' Amanda threw her legs over the side of the bed in frustration, that stupid name she glared at Dean who smiled back to her before yawning,

'There's been another death Manda. Some guy...errrm' Sam spoke but looked at Dean as his memory failed to supply him with a name, Dean flicked through some papers his tongue sticking out in concentration,

'Declan. Declan Armstrong.' Dean placed the papers onto the breakfast table oblivious to Amanda's expression. 'So lets get going. Before someone else dies' Dean wiggled his eyebrows at Amanda. Sam hadn't missed the expression, she sat mouth open staring at the wall immediately he was sat beside on her bed watchful eyes on her pale face,

'Manda?' she was aware that someone had spoken although the voice just blended in with the ones in her mind. She had met this boy that day. He was young like her, in fact they were likely to be around the same age, it could have so easily been her this was her last thought suddenly the room around her began to spin and she had a sick feeling in her stomach then a voice, which she knew was not her own or even her brothers, spoke inside her head '_oh no I have other plans for you my love' _it teased.


	4. Chapter 4

Heylooo, Itv 2 just said Smallville was on when it was actually supernatural? weird? 

Thank you for the reviews completely taken forever to do some writing, been so busy with college work! :O which i'm really very behind on, so reviews would be like reaaaaaally appreciated.

Thank yoooou

Amelia

x x x 

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Like Amanda**

"So what your telling us is that, your having Sammy visions?' Dean was sat across from Amanda whilst Sam stood beside them. Awaking 10 minutes after passing out Amanda had told her brothers everything, only holding back from crying guiltily she really had taken so long to tell the truth,

"No, I told you I don't know that they're visions. I mean it's the past its like a dream and I'm back in time. Oh my god that sounds crazy, they're dreams!" she sighed, it had only been a few hours into the day and already she was exhausted,

'Riiiight…Sam?' Dean looked at his brother for help making Amanda feel even more loopy than she already did.

"They just sound like Dreams Manda, it is possible to have dreams that run in a sequence kind of like a story, but they sound nothing like mine, I mean are they intense? Are you ever in pain?" Amanda was beginning to wish she hadn't woken up. Why did she always have to blab?

"Erm, well…they're intense but I mean, They're dreams Sam! Dreams!!" she was getting a bit frustrated now her brothers never listened to her, they were dreams that was it she had yelled this at them thousands of times, but they just never listened.

"Look, yellow eyes said he had plans for you guys. But we've heard diddley squat from him for 2 months, maybe he gave up?'

"You don't actually believe that do you?" Sam looked at Dean incredulously,

"I will if you do." Dean and Amanda spoke in unison smiling broadly at their sibling.

* * *

Currently though Dean and Sam had given Amanda the job of locating a college professor in town who majored in British History whilst they investigated Declans unusual death, she hadn't wanted to be there to see his body which was quite understandable. She'd taken a taxi into town and had found herself wandering around for maybe an hour, hour and a half something like that, walking into every store that looked interesting killing time until 10:00 for her meeting with a 'Professor Seaman.' Dean had laughed hysterically at that name.

She was currently flicking through a 'Kings and Queens of England' book left out on the Professors desk before the clicking of the door interrupted her,

"Good Morning, Miss Kensington?" The small bald man entered through the door waddling around his desk holding his hand out for her to shake before falling into his chair smiling at her who obviously politely smiled back.

"Good morning"

"And to what do I owe the pleasure?" he placed his hands across his overly large belly staring intently toward her.

"Well Professor I have a term paper to write, I need your help" she leaned forward still smiling "I decided to write it on the forgotten Queen; Eva Grace of England but then when it came to research I could barely find anything and…" she gestured with her hands "now I'm here"

The professor chuckled to himself

"Yes she is rather forgotten, what would you like to know?" the light shining in from the window behind him danced across his bald head in all directions as he moved off his seat toward his wall covering book case,

"Mostly you know….her habits?" she smiled sheepishly at the look he gave her it was quite an odd question, "it's a new approach toward my paper"

"Well Miss Kensington, there isn't a lot of reliable information on her. Mostly all we have is this," he span a book around on the desk to face her the title reading _Historic_ _myths and legends _as he read

_"Miss Eva Grace, although engaged to the Prince __Ferdinand of Savoy__, had a very well known affair with her mothers foreign advisor Thomas Nyss. The two were very much inseparable seen walking the grounds of the castle for hours a day and supposedly there is a small hideaway in the '_**Hotel De'Marie' **_in the American state of Arizona where the princess and her lover would meet privately yet the hideaway in question has never been found. _

_It is not certain how long the couple had been seeing each other before Eva's untimely death, although it is rumoured, a week before Eva's hanging she fought violently with the king unfortunately we can only speculate of what they were fighting about yet it was well known that Princess Eva was tried on the grounds of adultery and treason."_

"Ok that's most likely to be almost true but.." he held his finger up before rooting through some more books, Amanda reading through more of the previous book, "King Ferdinand 'Supposedly' gave a speech at Eva's hanging which read…." he rifled through his current book which looked to Amanda as though it should be more a paperweight,

"Ah, here it is, '_You gather here, today, on the grounds that this woman, 'Princess Evangeline' be tried for witchcraft and trickery do you so agree that your queen has taken our glorious England into turmoil with her dark arts before I came to be king!?'" _

"So she was into witchcraft?"

"Well, you have to remember that he was killing their Queen, its quite a big thing over there. You know its likely that he lied to the crowd about her; making things up and such. But around the time Eva was alive witchcraft was like a second nature to some." he shrugged,

"Right so it's a possibility she practiced. What about her boyfriend Thomas?" Amanda gestured with her hands to his name on the page.

"Well, there isn't much on him either he moved back to America nobody really heard from him. As far as we know he died not long after Eva, he was truly besotted with her, it destroyed him when she died. He famously vowed that they'd be reunited" He looked at Amanda questioningly,

"You look rather old to be doing a term paper" moving his glasses down his nose surveying her, Amanda chuckled nervously,

"Yeah I developed quickly," his brow furred at her as she shifted her weight changing the subject "so, do you have any photos of Eva?"

"Erm, yeah just in this book," he threw a heavier book than the last onto the desk flicking through it quickly, "there she is" a page had been dedicated to Eva who was sat sternly looking at Amanda with dark brown eyes kind of like Amanda's, her long brown hair curled slightly at the ends over her shoulders, just like Amanda's,

"Ha, she looks slightly like you," Amanda's eyes widened,

"You don't say, can I get a copy of this please?" the professor nodded taking the book and leaving the room as she pulled out her cell phone,

"Dean, you are not going to believe this."

* * *

_His face was about the only thing I found attractive about him, his personality was far from beautiful. Ferdinand was stood by the fire leaning against the mantel as I sat rigid on the sofa chair, wearing only my undergarments. He had caught me in this 'situation' after I'd been with Thomas luckily he had left five minutes ago if he had been found with me the consequences would have been fatal. _

"_Tell me it isn't true Eva, tell me you didn't…" I could hear the sorrow in his voice, for all his faults, I know he loves me. I can see it in his eyes when he looks at me. But to be perfectly honest I never wanted this. I wish I had never been born into royalty I am not made to be queen. I am not my mother. _

"_Why would you do this to me? Why?" he threw his alcoholic beverage into the fire where it smashed and burned brightly,_

"_I'm sorry Ferdinand" I whispered as he strolled over I braced myself as he crouched down in front of me placing his hands either side of my face, I tried to turn away from his bronzed features but he just turned it back, pushing his thumbs firmly against my cheeks wiping away my tears I stared into his blue eyes, _

"_Sorry isn't good enough Eva" he whispered back standing up and turning away from me, _

"_But I-" I was cut off by the sharp pain of his hand as it slashed across my face knocking me to the floor, _

"_I don't want excuses!" _

_That was the first time he'd hit me unfortunately it was not the last. _


End file.
